kitengafandomcom-20200215-history
B.T.E.P. Projects
Some auxillary projects being conducted by the U.B. Center for Educational Collaboration include: _______________________________________ Pre-school project University at Buffalo has articulated a global vision in UB 2020 and one of the goals of UB 2020 is to cultivate an international awareness and competence among students, build programs of research, education, and service and connect across local, national and international boundaries. This project is a major catalyst for promoting this goal. Incited by Professor J. Hoot, a specialist in early childhood education, and the director of Association for Childhood Education International; in collaboration with Dr. Mara Huber; Director of the Center for Education Collaboration; and the Immaculate Heart Sisters of Africa (IHSA), the project seeks to develop a design model for preschool in rural Tanzania where 80% of the population reside. The purpose of this project is to link the greatest research passions of UB faculty with one of the world’s greatest needs—the education of girls in rural Africa. The achievement of this project so far is very encouraging. As of March 2011 the construction of an early childhood school first building was completed. The goal was for the school to open its doors for the first students to set their feet in the classroom by 2012. 'Solar cookers' The solar cooker project is very important for the economic and social wellbeing of the people and especially women and girls of Kitenga village, Mara region. Women and girls spend large percentage of their time seeking clean water and fire-woods for the preparation of family meals. Solar cookers are thus expected to have huge implications in the socio-economic lives of rural women as well as huge impact on their health and the environment. Most families in rural Tanzania villages use charcoal or fire-woods for cooking. The smoke from the fire-woods has detrimental effects on the health of especially children and women. The solar cookers use clean energy. They are not only important for the health, social and economic wellbeing of the rural poor people of Kitenga, but also have potential to stimulate economic growth in the whole region of Mara. Through the efforts of the Solar Liberty Foundation, Tanzania Education Project managed to provide 14 solar cookers to the women in Kitenga village. This is a remarkable milestone towards achieving our goals of collaborating with the women and girls of Mara region to improving their wellbeing. This project is still on progress, and so far 14 solar cookers have already been delivered. A simple research is being conducted by Katie Biggie to evaluate the social and economic impact of the solar cookers to the people of Kitenga; and the results will hopefully help us to collaborate more strategically with Kitenga women in this endeavor. Solar Liberty Foundation. (http://solarliberty.org) Please watch up this site for more update! Water Well Girls and young women in rural Tanzania devote up to six hours a day fetching water for their families, often exposing them to dangerous predators. And the available water most frequently obtained is contaminated. The impact of contaminated water and poor sanitation is frequent, widespread and often deadly diseases like dysentery, cholera and chronic diarrhea. Lack of proper, private sanitation facilities at schools often prevent young women from attending and thus lead to high absenteeism at schools for children and teachers. Together with Buffalo Tanzania Education Project; in collaboration with Musoma Rotary Club and Immaculate Heart Sisters of Africa; Buffalo Sunrise Club takes an initiative to work on the Water and sanitation project in Kitenga village. The deep well has been completed for use to the delight of people of Kitenga and especially women and girls. Please watch up this page for the details and upgrade of information regarding the well project in Kitenga! Buffalo Sunrise Rotary Club (http://www.buffalorotary.org/) Secondary School The BTEP core mission is education for girls in poor rural village of Kitenga in Mara Tanzania. In collaboration with the IHSA nuns the secondary school for girls will be a role model for community collaboration and partnership for a successful girls’ secondary school in the area. The school will not only change the girls’ lives but the whole community. The sisters and BTEP believe that “if you educate a girl you educate a nation” The initial classroom building is now completed and it ready to receive students early next year. This is just the beginning, the real achievement will be realized when the goal of the school is reached, namely when girls attend school and the community around changes its negative perception against girls!